Disposable plastic closures or lids, designed for use in connection with paper and plastic containers of various types, (e.g., cups, food tubs, and the like) are, of course, well known. Moreover, such closures have been provided with a wide variety of means for effecting engagement on the container. Notwithstanding this, a need remains for a closure of this sort which is readily mounted and securely seated on the container, resistant to inadvertent disengagement therefrom and is, at the same time, readily strippable from the forming molds and otherwise convenient to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel closure of thin, flexible, plastic construction, which is adapted for close-fitting interference mounting upon the rim of a container, which affords a high level of retention thereon, and which is adapted for use with containers having a variety of rim configurations and a range of rim dimensions.
It is also an object of the invention to provide such a closure which is easy to align with, and is effectively and facilely mounted on, the container.
Another object is to provide a closure having the foregoing advantages and features, which is in addition readily strippable from the tooling on which it is produced, and is otherwise convenient and economical to manufacture.